Wolf and a Silent Battle
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: What might have actually happened at the foot of the stairs in the Lenos inn, if the story wasn't PG-filtered.


When she stops doing such things..? A strange feeling came over Lawrence when he heard the words again. The moment he realized the other meaning his words held, he froze in his tracks. Holo giggled.

"Whatever is the matter?"

The melted-snow clarity of her high spirits clashed with the swamplike stickiness of her wit. Lawrence couldn't bring himself to look at her. It was when she _didn't_ toy with him that he became flustered. "What have I said," he wanted to cry out. Why, it was tantamount to outrightly declaring that he wanted her attention above all else!

"What's this? Your circulation seems to have improved."

Indeed, Lawrence couldn't stop the flush that rose to his face. He was about to cover his eyes with his free hand, wanting to at least show some shame that he'd not realized the true implications of what he was saying. But instead, he felt his his other hand tighten his grip on hers.

"Oh? Have you no further wit with which to parry?"

Lawrence wasn't sure why, but no matter how he thought about getting back at her, only one answer came to mind. He just stood there for what felt like an eternity, with Holo happily staring at his face and her tail delightedly swishing about.

"Hey now, you are cute when you are flustered, but I prefer you when your mouth is moving."

It really _was_ the only way to get back at her. If he couldn't win with words, then this was really the only thing left for him to try. He just had to remember to stop before his joke ended, lest things got too serious.

But this was all he could think of. And so, he opened his mouth as if speaking, but whispered so silently that not even she could hear it clearly.

".."

"Hmm? Did I break my toy soldier?"

She pressed herself up against him teasingly, playing right along.

".."

"You say you have no way to win with words?"

He nodded.

".."

"But you say you do not need them to best my mouth with yours?"

He nodded.

"Oh-ho? I do believe I _have_ broken you, poor boy."

As she reached up to pat him on the head, he quickly swept her off her feet and carried her back up to the stairs.

"Wh-what are you doing, fool? Are you trying to break your spell?"

He waved his head to the contrary as she nervously looked up from his arms. But there was a confused look in her eye when he lay her back down a few steps up, on the platform where the stairs turned to continue their way up in another direction.

Before she could respond, he quickly lifted her robe up and slid his head underneath, between her legs. This was it. She couldn't scream now, or push him away, unless she was admitting defeat.

Of course she could easily try to twist some logic, but her pride would never be able to live that down. And there were precious few ways she could get back at him that weren't all in his favor.

He knew she wouldn't be expecting this, and perhaps even she had never heard of this trick in all of her long years. He himself had only learned of it because he had once been asked to cart a rare foreign book to a rather.. eccentric.. nobleman.

Judging from the erratic sound of her breathing, her writhing body, and her hands fumbling to push his head away, victory was finally within his grasp. It didn't matter what THAT mouth was saying, only what THIS mouth was saying.

And this mouth was wholly accepting his ravaging kisses, no matter if he used his tongue or not. He couldn't see much, but he could more or less feel what he needed to with his tongue and lips.

It was stuffy, though, so he used his arms to flutter her dress and gasp for breath from time to time. It doubled as a means for him to more clearly hear her adorable gasps, which were growing louder by the moment.

The slickness of her delicate lips was only increasing as he spread her petals apart with his own lips. He ran his rough, thick tongue along her exposed flesh and inserted it into her with enough strength to stretch her most secluded spots.

Lawrence wasn't about to lose to Holo, no matter how much his tongue or jaw felt like they would seize up. He would play fair - he wouldn't use his hands, just his mouth. She was sure to lose THIS battle.

He wouldn't stop no matter how much her other mouth fought back, arguing that if she moaned someone would find them. If her ears truly sensed danger, she would have a valid excuse to kick him away, and he would win before that could happen.

He did regret not being able to see her face, but if this was the price for victory, then she could keep her secrets. It was enough to smell and taste her, and finally hear her mouth stifling a true moan, rather than feigning one to get a rise out of him.

She shuffled around feistily as her back began to arch. When her hands pressed his head down onto her, he kept his tongue out and penetrated her. He did so himself even when she didn't press down. He could tell she was getting close.

He heard her grunt in exasperation when he had to finally surface for air, but as he ran his tongue up her gaping lips, he hit upon a strangely hard bit. He felt her tremor in response. It seemed he had found a secret, here in the darkness..

She seemed to twitch uncontrollably as he playfully licked the nub. Her panting was so heavy that he could swear he heard her breathing out his name, as if she wasn't even able to use her voice anymore.

When he finally began to gently suck the protrusion, her body spasmed violently and her crotch rubbed up against his chin repeatedly, as if she had completely lost control of herself.

But what made him flip up her robes for a better look was her cute whimpering, like some puppy squealing for attention. Her eyes had rolled back, and her ears were flat against her head as her arms and legs contorted.

She lay there convulsing for so long that he began to worry that maybe someone WOULD catch them.. clearly she wasn't able to hear much in this state. That would be disastrous.

Since he didn't want to just rudely stare at her, he turned around to make sure no one was staring at them, and then crawled around her figure to peek upstairs. As he glanced up those stairs, he felt a weight flop over his back.

"You.. you.."

He quietly sat there and let her wrap her arms around him, frozen in place. He'd won, and now she'd certainly try to somehow lessen the impact of that defeat. So he simply muttered an "mhm" each time she repeated the word "you."

"You.. you.. do realize what this means, do you not?"

"Hmm?"

"That you cannot tell a mouth from a cunt."

He turned and looked at her face, and sure enough she was smiling from ear to ear. His face turned red yet again, and this time his hand _did_ cover his eyes in embarrassment.

"Goodness, there is no need to be ashamed of such a sweet, childlike mistake."

Getting the best of a Wisewolf in a duel of words was truly an impossible dream; indeed, words didn't even have to be spoken. Holo chuckled.

"You surely are adorable, you are."


End file.
